No Such Thing As Lonely
by notyourdaughter
Summary: "It's been years since I saw your face. I loved you for so long, but you were too stubborn. Can we push these scars out of the way, and reach other like when we were young and naive?" MelloxMatt.


MxM. PLLLLLEASE REVIEW. I hate that people dont review when they favorite. Im really insecure about my writing, so i really wanna know what people think about it.

I wrote most of this story forever ago and was looking in my Word and came across it and decided to write some more. (Dont ask why, i think its pretty bad.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mello looked up at the ceiling. He put a hand over his aqua eyes. He hated the sunlight. He turned over and fumbled on the dresser for his cell-phone.

He flipped it open. 10:00.  
He tossed the phone back on the sloppy dresser.

"Arrrgh..."

Mello thrust the powder white sheets off his legs. He stood for a minute and looked at the condition of his room. God was it messy. It really didn't help that he made no effort to even make his bed. But ,why would he?It wasn't like anybody came here.

Mello sighed and brushed his hand over his hair. He took a sip of water and abruptly spit it out. What the hell kind of water came out of this tap?

He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He poked his cheek and traced the dark circle under his eye.

He looked tired. But it wasn't just that. He looked...lonely. Mello scowled at his reflection. Absolutely not. That couldn't be it. Mello didn't need anybody. Lonely? Pfft. He was just exhausted, what with the mafia dying and him having to be on his own again. But it was just something about the words 'on my own' that disheartened him. He stared hard at the person looking back. that actually possible? That _Mello _needed someone? Maybe he should just quit arguing with himself. He was what he'd denied for so many years. Mello was lonely.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt walked into the gritty convience store.

He shuffled up to the counter with his head down. He'd never been one for interaction with people,even if it was the clerk at the local convience store.

"24 pack of Marlbaro Lites,please." He mumbled.

" That'll be 29. I see yu'rr i.d mister?" The clerk said in a thick southern dialect.

What was it with these people and their weird accents?

Matt pulled out his drivers license and dug through his wallet to pull out two twenty's.

The clerk slid back his i.d. and Matt's quickly dropped it in his wallet and grabbed his cigarettes off the counter.

He quickly scuffed out of the store and fumbled with the packaging of his smokes. He opened the door to his glossy car and flipped the lid of the first package.

Matt lit his cigarette and took a long drag. He needed to stop spending so much money on cigarettes and video games. Sure,they were addicting,but if he was going to make it on his own he had to stop pitter-pattering his money away. He barely kept rent in his drab little apartment. He leaned his head back and took another drag. Lately Matt was feeling he was in solitude. It was really lonesome in that dull apartment. He felt empty. He wished he had someone there with him...to be with him...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mello slipped his leather jacket on over the rest of his normal outfit. He dug his rosary out of his vest and tucked his favorite gun in the front flap of his studded messenger-style bag. He flicked the key in the door and dropped it back in his bag before running down the grimy stairs and out the double doors of the building.

And then he saw him. It was so sudden. There was no mistaking that red hair and the curl of smoke that came from beneath the scarf. Mello's heart skipped a beat. Really? Was it really Matt standing there? And...why was Mello nervous?

Mello coughed gently and the red head looked over.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt recalled sharply in his mind the day Mello left Wammys. L was dead. But it didnt matter as much as the fact that Mello was leaving. Matt had to stop him. How was he supposed to go on without his best friend?

"Mello...please..." Matt rubbed at his eye reaching for Mello's sleeve only to be stopped by a stronger hand.

"Matt. Stop it. Dont you understand what i have to do?" Mello looked at Matt, lifting his chin and looking in his green eyes. He saw something there that made him almost whimper.

"Mello..can't i at least come with you? I'll be a HUGE help. I'll even sell all my videogames! Please."

Mello felt a pang in his chest. He reached over and grabbed the other boy and pulled him to his chest, holding back his tears. Mello seriously could not let his decision waver. Matt wrapped his arms tightly around Mello.

"Please dont leave me here Mells..."

" I will come back for you Matt. Always. Where would i be without my Matty?" Mello said with a lopsided smile.

Matt touched his face, Mello was so beautiful. All tinged with gold. He was Matts angel.

Matt felt the tears come as he watched Mello walk away, bag slung over his shoulder, taking his few belongings, and Matt's heart with him.

Mello could never say it, but all his innocence and hope, he left it at Wammys with Matt. With the boy he... loved.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
